A data link may involve a signal source and a legacy fiber. Coupling the signal source to the legacy fiber may involve a complicated and expensive alignment procedure, and may result in inefficiencies in the data link caused by mismatches between the source and fiber. Furthermore, a length of the data link may be limited based on the legacy fiber and/or the coupling between the source and fiber, resulting in degraded signals having a limited range over the legacy fiber.